Labor Day
by perfect.imperfectionxo
Summary: It was September 2nd - labor day, the day that my life changed, for both the good and the bad. Ezria oneshot.


**Author's Note: **First time I've posted more than one story for a given fandom, to be honest. Now, I love Ezria, but I have such troubles writing it. I managed to with this, however. It's a short one-shot based upon when Ezra first notices Aria in his class. Some of the dialogue might be wrong but you know what, no one's perfect and tbh I couldn't remember it. I don't own anything Pretty Little Liars. Enoy!

* * *

It was September 2nd - labor day, the day that my life changed, for both the good and the bad. Having just graduated teaching college the previous school year, I had found myself lucky enough to land a job teaching English - locally, at that, too. It had been perfect, like life was finally falling in to place for me after how the last couple years had been. I'd been excited, elated even, to enter my classroom for the first time, see all the faces of the student's I would have for the semester, be able to do something that I wanted to do, after all this time of waiting.

So, when the morning came I was anxious and nervous, typical feelings of entering a classroom of up to thirty judgemental teenagers and hoping to make your best first impression on them so that they took you seriously for the semester. I wanted to be something good for them. I wanted to be something good for _me_. Finally, I could have something about others that I was passionate about as well.

I don't know why I thought that something could go perfectly for once, because as soon as I felt like everything was going good, that changed.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Fitz and I will be your English teacher," I introduced, intending to seem confident as I wrote my name in printing on the blackboard. I was, of course, but I was also nervous. I'd gotten a few looks already, a few friendly hellos, a late young lady named Mona. This was worse than anything that had already happened, though, because I watched a very familiar, very pretty face look up. Stunned, our eyes met and neither of us moved for a second.

"Oh crap," I muttered, barely audible.

It was girl from yesterday, the one I'd met in the pub - the one who had said_ nothing _about being in high school and I was about to be screwed. I'd liked her, too, she had a nice aura and she had common interests. I'd actually hoped to hit it off with her.

Nope. Fitzy, there was no way that was happening now. Oh, God, I'd made out with a sixteen year old. That was illegal. I could go to jail. She was way too young for me to be involved with and hopefully she wouldn't mind being let off... I'd just not talk to her again. I'd ignore her.

No, I couldn't. I held back a sigh. There might be a predicament here, but that didn't make me a jerk. I wasn't going to just cut her off.. She was mature-seeming, she would understand that it was in neither of our best interests to continue seeing each other.

I shook my head, hoping I hadn't seemed out of it for too long. It wasn't in my best interests to become the odd one.

"To start, we will be covering the book 'To Kill A Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. I will be handing out copies tomorrow. Today we will be working on some review to see where you all stand knowledge-wise," I told them, and with that the class started.

At the end, I didn't ask Aria to stay, and she didn't volunteer either. Well, at first. I'd sworn I was nearly out of the clear as she walked out of the door, but backtracked last second.

She closed the door behind her.

"You told me that-" I began to say, only to be interrupted.

"I told you that I was considering majoring in English. That _is _true." She eyed the ground, locks of her hair hiding her pretty face from me.

"Well, you know that we can't see each other right?" She gave a small nod, and I bit my lip.

"I know. But we could try anyways." Ugh, not this. I couldn't. It could get me fired. I could go to jail.

But it sounded like such a good idea, and I wanted to. I loved the way we clicked.

_Ezra Fitz, goddamn it, you can't even consider this_, I fought in my head.

"Yeah, uhm, I can't. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her, seeing her off.

I was going to hate myself for that now, I could tell. I didn't want to see her go, but I had to.

My supposed to be perfect day? Now ruined. I can't have the girl because she's sixteen and my student, as I find out during my first day in a job I had wanted to have for ages.

I didn't want to give her up, but I had to do what I had to do.


End file.
